MiV
by Onranous
Summary: Some mutants are acting quite oddly compared to their usually selves, when a new student comes more voilence that could reveal what is going on.


Tell me what you think.

Disclaimer: I don't own the X-men although I own many of the characters in this which are Ronan Feeney the Second: Metal Man, Daniel Sumres: Black Panzer, Trent Tinor: Technoid, Jack Richards: Dragon-Master, Jess Willis: Mantaray, Kendo Loa, James Richardson: The Commander, Michael Richardson: Drakel, Ash Richardson: Inferno and Orlando Fewe: Mind-Master.

CHAPTER 1: Mutants with mixed Emotions

Jean walked over to her desk, she didn't know why she would have to expel more students it seemed to be the good ones getting in trouble lately. She began to pour over the six files and absorbed very little detail even their actions five weeks before the fight.

Scott walked into her office "Hey hot-stuff, who is it now?"

Jean sighed "Daniel Sumres, Trent Tinor and Jack Richards I know they are all good kids I don't know whats gotten into them, what do I do Scotty?"

Scott wandered over to Jean and sat on her desk "You know what I'd do, interview them."

"Wow Scott that's a good idea I only wish you had told me sooner because I am ready to sleep."

A wolfish grin appeared on Scott's face "Well why don't we go to bed?"

When Xavier showed the new student around the school, Logan walked over to introduce himself to the new kid after all he would be in his class. "How are you two?" Logan asked politely.

This polite gesture caught the Professor off guard "Very well thank you, Logan." the Professor said as he scanned Logan's brain for some alien presence.

Logan continued to smile and be nice all this must have seemed nice and refreshing for the child who was used to being yelled at and shunned for having such an ability. "So, Kiddo whats your power?" Logan asked perhaps much more politely.

The Professor answered for the child "Ronan is a metal manipulator the metal passes through his pores and he concentrates it out his fingers and palms. He can also form blades that protrude from his skin. And if needed he can expel all the metal at once in a large blast he continually absorbs it from objects and people. He has a healing factor just like you and when metal is involved with the attack he just absorbs it. So watch out Logan."

Ronan looked at the new man that walked over and began to ask him questions and rather then answer he just shut the guy or Logan out and let the Professor answer his questions. With the Professor's last comment got Ronan interested "Why whats your power?"

"Logan's power is..."

"Professor I can answer his questions, my power is this," 'SNIKT' Logan's claws exited his hands and quickly re-entered them "I also can heal rapidly."

Ronan nodded "Oh, now I can see why the Professor said you should watch out for me."

The Professor literally disappeared when Logan looked up, "Well kid its just you and me, lets go show you the Danger Room."

Ronan looked at Logan and he guessed by the way the Professor was acting this wasn't the way Logan was supposed to be. "Umm, no thanks I think I'll go unpack and don't trouble yourself I know where my room is."

Logan tried to insist on coming but thankfully a lady called Storm came and took him away for a walk in the Danger Room or something like that.

Ronan found his room with no trouble he even made a few friends who followed him back to his room, he began to unpack as soon as he got there. The kids who had followed him watched him like vultures "So guys," Ronan quipped trying to keep attention away from his expensive possessions "What are your names?"

Suddenly the environment in the room changed from happy to hostile, the child with severe burn marks turned completely into flames and began to burn his things. The other two just stood back and watched the destruction, 'Man,' Ronan 'this schools worse than the last one.'

Ronan threw a punch at the child but got burnt "Ow!," Ronan yelled as he shook his hand "That hurt!"

He then threw a chair at the child that the boys were calling "Inferno" before the chair even came in contact with the child it crumbled into ash. Ronan had an idea, he threw another punch this time but had a blade come out of his knuckles and cut the child's gut open. Blood sprayed everywhere as Inferno became a bloody mess on the floor, the kid called "Drakel" ran out of the room screaming like a girl. But the guy obviously their leader "Commander" stayed and transformed into a giant muscular man with rocket launchers as fingers "Time to die punk!!"

The giant launched three rockets at Ronan when Logan and Storm busted in but they didn't help him "RONAN!!" Logan yelled "WHY ON EARTH WOULD YOU START A FIGHT ON YOUR FIRST DAY?!!"

Ronan was confused "I didn't it was them I just asked them their names and they began attacking me, I know it sounds pretty pathetic but its true."

Storm took control of the situation "Alright guys cool it everyone to my office!!"

Ronan, "The Commander" or James Richardson and "Drakel" or Michael Richardson (if "Inferno" was there it would have been Ash Richardson, yep they were triplets.) sat in Orono's office awaiting the worst. Ronan sat away from the two siblings, they seemed completely normal now just like Logan when the Professor rolled in Ronan expected to be expelled along with the Richardson Triplets. But to Ronan's surprise only the Triplets got expelled apparently this was their fifth warning, all he got was a warning and a rather lengthy lecture from both the Professor and Ororo. When he finally was allowed to return his room it was clean and as good as new "Awesome."

Ronan laid down in his new bed and he was asleep before his head hit the pillows it had been a really long day.

Jean and Scott had slept for five hours when their alarm screamed out "Jean, can you get that.."Scott said and trailed off.

Jean rubbed the sleep from her eyes and sat up "Ok, I've got things to do anyway." Jean turned off the alarm and flopped out of bed.

She ran down the hall whilst pulling her t-shirt on, she was late she had to get to the interviews quickly or the jurisdiction would be handed over to the Professor who would just give them a slap on the wrist and cut them loose.

On entering the room, she eyed the three boys sitting at the table upon sitting down Jean asked "So I suppose you know why your here?"

Daniel looked over to Jean "Yeah," he stood up and leant over to her side of the table"Because you older mutants ain't doin yo jobs properlay."

Jean looked at the young adult in surprise "Why, Daniel you know we do the best we can."

Daniel and the other boys looked at Jean in disbelief "Sure ya do, thats why so many stu-dents are gettin attacked latelay." Daniel said indignantly.

Jean sighed it was true hardly any of the fights going on were stopped before they got serious, especially the one with these boys one of the teens involved were killed and the other one hospitalized. "Boys who started the fight, then?"

This time it wasn't Daniel who answered it was Trent "It was Inferno and Drakel."

Jean was slightly taken a back by this statement, they had given each other code names"Um who?"

Daniel took control again " The young Richardsons, those kids been starten all the fights up here."

"Oh really," Jean said interested "So are they the only few kids starting fights here?"

"Na there are others say Grizzly and Sharktooth, oh and that other Richardson kid." Daniel mumbled to Jean.

"Thank you boys for your help you are suspended from all Danger Room activities for a month, understood?"

The three boys replied almost in unison "Yes ma'am, won't happen again ma'am."

As they left Jean smiled, finally a break in the case "Awesome." she said to herself.

Daniel and Trent went down to their rooms but Jack went to visit Kendo the kid who was hospitalized, he ran down to the med lab. He walked inside "Hey Kendo, sup?"

Kendo turned to face Jack "I thought I saw you coming, Jack so are we expelled or worse or better?" Kendo said anxiously.

Jack smiled "We are safe but those Robinson bastar..." Jack was cut off by a fireball.


End file.
